


lost Mates of a Lost Race

by DemonicShipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicShipper/pseuds/DemonicShipper
Summary: over 5000 years ago an entire race went missing leaving everyone to believe them to be a myth but when Nine kids get put together on a project for history class they learn their is more truth to this myth then they thought. meanwhile in an abandon castle 8 people what in hopes that they can find what they have wonted for so long.





	lost Mates of a Lost Race

**Author's Note:**

> please do not flame  
> disclaimer~ i do not own yugioh or its characters  
> i apologies for any and all spelling and gramer mistakes as i am well aware that i am terrible at both.  
> thank you for reading my story and i hope you injoy

Once long ago in ancient Egypt there lived a small yet powerful Race called Hikari; The Hikari were feared and desired by many. Legend says that the Hikari were so powerful that the Gods were afraid of them for they had the power to overthrow them. Every Hikari had a special talent that was simplified into a title that allowed others to identify them. The titles are the Hikari Fighter, the Hikari Trickster, the Hikari Creator, the Hikari Healer, the Hikari Protector, the Hikari Communicator, the Hikari Bringer, and the Hikari Runner.  
The oldest Hikari was the Hikari Fighter, Jono, a tall pale man with messy golden blonde hair and honey brown eyes; he wore a simple tan tunic with blue trimming. Jono was strong yet kind and had a habit for getting in to fights. It was said that he could take on an entire army alone, but most of that was due to his sword. The sword of Light was a powerful weapon that was claimed that only a Hikari could wield. The sword was passed down from fighter to fighter but as the last Hikari Fighter had died long before Jono’s birth, it was thought to be lost.  
One day the village that Jono, who was 8 at the time and his sister, age 4, lived in was having a competition that anyone could enter to try and pull out a sword from its sheath and whoever pulled it out got to keep the sword. By the time Jono and his sister went to town the center was packed and still not one person who tried got anywhere close to removing the sword so on a whim his sister said “I Bet you could do it.” “Are you crazy if a foal grown man can’t do it what makes you think I can?” with a smirk on her face she replied “I bet you a watermelon that you can. Ales you to scared?” with that she knew she had won her brother would never turn down a challenge especially if you clam him scared “What I am not scared and I’ll prove it! Move out of my way let me try.” Jono yelled as he pushed his way throw the crowd to the man with the sword dragging his sister behind him.  
“What a little pipsqueak like you Ha go home kid.” “But mister didn’t you say anyone can try ales… o I get it your scared that you will be bested by a little kid aren’t you.” Jono’s little sister piped in she always knew how to get her way. “What don’t be ridicules fine kid you can try just don’t start crying when you fail.” The man replied to the girls taunts and handed the sheathed sword to the boy. The sword was about the same size as Jono but he refused to be bested so he set it under one arm and began to pull. Jono was expecting a struggle but the sword moved easily in his arms. Due to its size it toke three polls to get it completely out but when he did he held it up triumphantly as the crowed stared in awe. “W-well you’re a lot stronger then you look I’ve been trying to unsheathe that thing for over three years now. Well a deals a deal the swords yours now kid good luck.” With that the crowed started to cheer as the man walked away. Sheathing the sword onus again for safety Jono walked up to his sister “well come on I do believe I owe you a watermelon.” Jono said as he took his sisters hand. As the hole village had seen that he had done they were able to get all of their shopping done for free; watermelon included.  
Upon arriving at home they had to hide the sword in a bush as their mother was against all forms of weaponry. So they keep quiet about what had happened at the market. Late at night the siblings sneak out to retrieve the sword. After they got it in to the bedroom they shared Jono unsheathed it ones more though with a little help from his sister this time. Taking a closer look at the sword they saw some engravings in a foreign language yet despite having never seen them before it looked familiar to the siblings. “That’s strange I thank I can make out some of the words…” Jono said concentrating on the engravings. “Well what does it say, what does it say!!!” the younger of the two asked as she was still grasping the art of reading. “Hehe ok ok calm down or you will wake mom; as for what it says I thank it says Sword of Light.” As soon as the words fell from his lips Jono was engulfed in a bright light as flashes of all the past Hikari Fighters went through his mind. When Jono came back to reality his mother was yanking the sword out of his hands “WHAT DO YOU THANK YOU ARE DOING WITH THIS THANG IN MY HOUSE YOUNG MAN?” almost on instanced Jono went to grab for the sword “NO IT’S MINE GIVE IT BACK I NEED IT!!!” as if reacting to his voice the sword disappeared from his mother’s hands and into the sheath siting in Jono’s lap “How did?” all three stopped as they tried to comprehend what just happened. “Katia get over here now and as for you I don’t know what or who you are but you will take that blasted thing and leave. NOW!” there mother barked “no I will not leave my brother.” Jono’s sister grabbed on to her brother only to be yanked off by their mother. “NOOO” hearing his sister screamed caused a reaction in him that he could not control “LET. KATIA. GOOO.” Without even thanking he unsheathed and swung his sword hitting his mother in the shoulder. None of them had time to react as their mother turned to dust.

“Wha-what? M-mom? O-o god what have I done. I’m going to die they will execute me for shore.” Jono started to panic at what had happened only to be slapped by his sister. “Okay I’m calm. Thanks Katia I needed that. But still we no I can’t stay here I need to leave.” Jono stated as he got leather sake and the sword and headed to the kitchen to grab some food to take with him. “What, no you will not leave without me if you are going than so am I.” Katia said as she grabbed her own sack for food. “What no this is not like going to the store sis I can never come back, and if you go nether would you I can’t do that to you.” “Did I stutter Jono I will not loss you and I was the one who told you to try and pull the sword in the first place so I am just as much to blame as you.” Katia said standing her ground. “*sigh* fine you win you can come.” And with that they filled their bags and headed out never to return. ~

“well that was an interesting chapter, what do you guys thank?” asked a young man standing at about 5’5in(hair included) with spiked black violet hair with blond bangs. The man was pail skinned and wore a black tank top with his blue school pants. He sat on one of the beds in the room “interesting indeed but it seems like a lot of information for a myth.” Stated an identical looking man but with tan skin, and an inch more in height. as he sat beside the first on the bed. “o common Atem it’s just a myth you can’t really believe in this junk. And that goes for you to Yami sense you two practically share a brain. Seriously what is with twins and sharing brains?” a man sitting on the floor chimed in. He had spiky pail blond hair and Tan skin he wore a black t-shirt and the same blue school pants as the first two. “Hey we don’t share a brain!” two voices yelled. The one of the two that yelled had long messy white hair and pail skin he wore a white and blue shirt with a black trench coat and the same pants as the others and stood about 5’8in. The other had the same white hair only his was shoulder length; he had tan skin and a scar over his right eye. This man wore only his blue school pants as he toke of his shirt and throw it in his bag when they had first arrived over three hours ago. He was also taller than his brother standing at 5’11in. “Hahahahaha ya whatever you say well I got to get home before my sister has a cow. And I’ll ask her about the myth when I get home.” “Ya we should all be heading home before it gets too dark.” The only girl in the room stated she had short brown hair and wore her school close. “ya night.” Atem said as the others left. Looking at his twin Atem asked. “Do you believe it?” “I believe that every story and myth has some form of truth to it. *yawn*well I’m going to take a shower and go to bed night.” “ Ya, Night Yami.”


End file.
